


Guardian Angel

by cherryblossomtree



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Gen, Original work - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Sad, Writer, angel - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomtree/pseuds/cherryblossomtree
Summary: My time here is dwindling and my powers are lessening. I'm not sure what else I can do for you.





	Guardian Angel

_I have once again been let down by you._

_Why do I raise my expectations of you so highly when I know you'll disappoint me like you've done countless times in the past?_

_Why can't I let go? I've tried to. But I can't._

_I strive to see the day where you become whole and good._

_I often think I deserve better, but decide to dismiss the thoughts quickly._ _I was chosen for this. Was given_ _this for a purpose, a vital task._

_Why was I made with the ability to have this much hope?_

_I hope for a success that will never come, as you seem to slip into old habits quickly and my time here is dwindling_ _._

_Day by day no progress has shown and my heart aches deeply._

_I've poured all of myself into helping you._

_My powers aren't strong enough and you aren't willing to change._

_As I slowly disappear from your world I cast a sad smile._

_I tried all I could._

_I've been told these words_ _but only now come to believe them: Not everyone can be saved._


End file.
